1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to microfabricated cantilevers with silicon tips and to methods of fabricating the same.
2. Prior Art
A number of microminiature tips and processes for fabricating microminiature tips using techniques borrowed from fabrication processes for semiconductor integrated circuits have been developed. These tips are used in atomic force microscopes AFM's, scanning tunnelling microscopes STM's, and in various other applications requiring sharp microminiature tips. Some of these processes fabricate a tip first and then form a cantilever.